Pureas Cosray
Pureas "Eclipse" Cosray, '''is a failed clone of Abyss the Primordial God. Pureas shares no traits with Abyss, and does not have his powers. Although if Pureas was ever able to gain Primal Energy, he would have a better understanding of it. He is the smartest mortal to exist as well as the first mortal alive. Because of his extreme knowledge of Pure Energy and Equinox magic, he is the fourth strongest mortal. Background Information Pureas was brought into reality by Abyss the Primordial, who failed to properly clone himself. This was what caused Time and Space to trap Abyss inside of the void/abyss. His last name "Cosray" is supposed to be short for "Cosmic Ray", while his middle name "Eclipse" was chosen by Space. Pureas wandered the little land that the Primal Gods already had created, trying to find a purpose. He was certain that Abyss for sending knowledge to Pureas remotely. He learned of Kronis and his Ancient Order. He learned how to survive alone, and how to harness Energy. Pureas practiced summoning Energy for a long time, and soon, he learned how to create Energy Fire. Because he was traveling in complete darkness for so long and was now staring into a bright light fueled with Energy, he learned Equinox magic. He wasn't able to fully understand or control magic, but he was at least learning to slowly conjure up specks of Equinox flames. Later, Pureas would find out that it was Abyss who gave Pureas the ability to use magic, not the Energy Fire. Later, once the Universes were created, Pureas had crafted his own armor. Around the year of 4040, he had mastery over Energy and was quickly learning to harness his Equinox. During a short trip to Universe 42, he found a glowing cube. He could feel the power pulsing out of it. When he tried to touch it, though, a flash of light blinded him. When the light subsided, Pureas felt much stronger than before. Unintentionally, he turned his body into lightning. He was able to shoot lightning at will. He could feel that he'd stopped aging. Confused, he went to a nearby village to ask people about it. Eventually, he got an answer. The village elder said that he should go to Universe 665. Pureas did just that, and, once there, seeked out the man by the name of Cursebeard. It took a while, but eventually, Pureas found him in the Third Sea. He guessed the guards wouldn't let him just stroll into Cursebeard's chambers, so Pureas teleported by phasing through reality. He came face-to-face with Cursebeard. Luckily, Cursebeard was friendly. He said something about being "happy to see a fellow curse-user". Pureas showed Cursebeard the lightning he could summon. The pirate leader scratched his chin. He explained to Pureas that what he has is called a Sea Curse, and it allows people to manipulate a type of magic completely. Curse-users can live forever and do not age. They're also almost immune to most melee weapons, like swords. Cursebeard said that Pureas' curse was Dark Lightning. Not believing what he just heard, Pureas grabbed a sword that was hanging on the wall and stabbed himself. Sure enough, when he pulled it out, there was no wound and no blood. He left Universe 665 without knowing the negative effects that will come later due to his curse. Afterwards, Pureas met with the First King of the Gods for training. The King taught Pureas to use Pure Energy, and told him that mutating his energy is not a wise idea, for focusing on the thing he already knew well- Pure Energy- would be much easier. Pureas took this advice, and decided to focus on only his Pure Energy. Because of that, he became the strongest Pure Energy user in the Multiverse very quickly. He also learned of the downside of curses. He was almost always in pain. He decided to forget about his Sea Curse and to focus on his Energy. He was given an offer to take multiple curses and turn into a Supercurse user, like Cursebeard, but Pureas declined. Although Pureas did not use his Dark Lightning Curse for battle, he gladly accepted it's other gifts. Being able to live forever and not usually getting hurt by swords and other melee weapons proved to be very useful. Pureas soon ordered armor from Venix Co that he thought looked cool. With the information he gained from Abyss, Pureas learned many new attacks, like being able to summon black, white, and quato holes at will. He also was able to visit Dralis, the Titan of Dragons and Destruction. Because Dralis saw Pureas as a half-brother, he enchanted his armor and gave him an Elemental hood. These items together almost doubled Pureas' power. At the time, he was the strongest mortal, but he read a prophecy that spoke of two heroes that would bring balance. Pureas waited for these two mortals to be born, and once they were, he watched their progress from afar, giving them power whenever they needed it. He helped Asantias and Buck turn into the warriors they are today. After the two heroes became strong enough, Pureas joined their villain-fighting team to help stop threats like Abyss and Kronis freom destroying the Multiverse. During his recent travels, he has learned to use percentage forms which can help him contain his power. Pureas has forgotten about magic and focuses on powering up his Pure Energy. After Infinity gave him supreme knowledge over everything, the merged Primordials gave him the title of Multiversal Champion. During the time that Absona took the Multiversal Heroes' powers, Pureas was at Universe 665 with Kate. They both were with Theos the War Phoenix. Pureas was getting his fifth mind unlocked, while Kate was mutating her Water magic into Whirlpool magic. Because Pureas has a strong Abyssal aura from his contact with Abyss, Infinity is unable to measure his power properly. Infinity lists Pureas' full power as his 80% form. That is the power that gives him the rank of fourth strongest mortal. Unlike Buck, Asantias, and the Wanderer of Universe 666, Pureas cannot use his 100% form. Whenever he tries, it's like something is preventing it. It could have to do with his Sea Curse. One thing is certain, though: Because his 80% form makes him the fourth mortal, his 100% form may match him with the Wanderer, or even above him. Possibly. Very unlikely, but possibly. Current Day Info Currently in LotU, Pureas got the Paroxysm Curse, but was snapped away by Curspollo, though his legendary weapons became tied to his essence. Arsenal * '''Dark Lightning Curse: Manipulate and control dark lightning at will. * Equinox Magic: Summon and control ''' * '''Control over his pet, Tainium, the punished God of Metal that was redeemed by Pureas. * Small power over space/reality * Pure Saber * Ability to transform into Super Pure 1, 2, or 3. (Boosted 80-100% forms) * Full and complete control over Pure Energy * Power to travel through Universes * Refer to our forums for the full list: http://legendofuniverses.freeforums.net/thread/86/pureas-cosray Appearance(s) * Normal Pureas: This is the state Pureas is normally in. * Percentage Forms: These forms allow Pureas to instantly power up into a percentage of his full power. * Dragon of Pure Energy: Pureas can turn into a dragon in his 80% form. * Battle-damaged: This is Pureas' method of healing. He does not do anything but walk and talk. * Multiversal Champion: This is the form Pureas took when he fought Curse/Abyss. Trivia * Though Pureas is over seven thousand years old, Kate asked him to be her boyfriend. * While Pureas has never fought Buck or Asantias, he expects to do so eventually- and to win. * In LotU, a Sea Curse can stop harming you if you forget about it and don't use it in battle, but you still live forever unless you die of unnatural causes. Because of this, Pureas has been able to live for a very long time without the burden of his Dark Lightning Curse. * Pureas was born in year X2000. * Pureas' Equinox magic is two tiers above Buck and Asantias'. * He is the only one to have gone from no magic to a mutation, which is unheard of. * Even though Abyss created Pureas, he hates the Primordial. * Pureas is probably the only one with a sense of humor in LotU. * Pureas' power level at 80% is now around 22,000, thanks to haaving so many legendary weapons. * Pureas is the oldest mortal in the Multiverse. * He may have complete knowledge of the Multiverse, but Pureas doesn't like revealing what he knows. * He is obsessed with finding the strongest mortal. * Because he can do anything with his Pure Energy, Pureas names many of the attacks he uses. (Examples are Pure Train, Pure Airplane) * Pureas' Titan Armor is the best armor in the Multiverse, being better than even Oceanous' and Kronis', because Dralis is the strongest person that knows how to enchant armors. Enchanted armors are ranked by how strong the person who enchanted them are. Not even the God Armor that Speklem enchanted for Buck and Asantias are as good as Pureas' Titan Armor. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Pure Energy Category:Heroes Category:Infinite Lifespan Category:Unbound Knowledge Category:Multiversal Champion Category:X Age Category:First Mortal Category:Top 10 Mortals Category:Titan Armor Category:Elemental Hood Category:Primordial Savior Category:Enhanced Physical Strength Category:Legendary Weapon(s) Category:Dead Category:Curse-user